


The Fake AH Crew

by mthrfkrgdhrwego (universalchampbalor)



Series: Character Prose Poetry [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Gen, Poetry, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 13:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13811796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universalchampbalor/pseuds/mthrfkrgdhrwego
Summary: I'm demonkingfinn on Tumblr! Come bug me!





	The Fake AH Crew

He blew into town  
not like a storm  
but like a fire,  
bringing the smell   
of smoke and brimstone,  
the sound of crackling and screams.  
He burns with Jersey heat,  
ready to fight  
anyone, anywhere, anytime.

A Pyrite Midas,  
angular and glitzy,  
fake in every sense  
of the word.  
He glitters to hide  
every single one of  
his insecurities and flaws.  
He hides behind  
computer screens  
and is a surrogate  
frontman.

He’s lightning dressed  
as a shadow,  
sparking in alleyways.  
He’s hunger and blood and fury,  
everything that drives humanity.  
He’s the knife  
driven into flesh  
to harm but not  
kill.  
If he’s good or bad,  
who knows.

The best way to  
describe her  
is the way  
blood looks  
on fiery red lips.  
She comforts  
as easily as  
she hurts.  
She flies like  
an angel,  
like she was born to,  
like the wings of her plane  
are merely an extension  
of hers.  
She’s Hell in a   
Hawaiian shirt.

He’s the epitome of  
“It doesn’t matter what size you are,  
it’s how you use it.’  
He might be a   
morsel of a man,  
but he can hurt with the best of ‘em.  
A sniper turned brawler,  
hidden behind the scenes  
before coming into the limelight.  
Never underestimate the man  
in purple and orange.

He’s the Kingpin,  
likes for everyone to  
think he’s in charge.  
He isn’t.  
His crew runs amok,  
following a loose set of  
morals and rules.  
They come when he calls,   
like dogs.  
He’s not in charge.  
He just calls the shots.  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm demonkingfinn on Tumblr! Come bug me!


End file.
